Dragon Ball Z: the final bout
by Sky Lionheart
Summary: When the earth is threatened by a force even stronger than goku, he has no choice but to wish back the universe's strongest evil saiyan, Broly to fight alongside the remaining saiyan race.plz R&R!
1. the sign

Dragon Ball Z:

The final bout

Chapter 1: the sign

Goku woke with a start. "No!... Oh, it was just a dream." he said. "What's wrong Goku?" He had woken up Chichi when he jumped. "Nothing chi chi just go back to bed." Said Goku. "Goku please tell me, you know I don't like it when you don't talk to me." Chichi, don't worry, I just had a bad dream." "Okay Goku." Chichi layed down and soon drifted back to sleep. Goku hated lying to Chichi, almost as much as he hated evil. The dream he had was weird… it felt almost real. Goku decided it was nothing and layed back down. But he couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen, something really bad. The next day Goku woke up a bit groggy. He normally gets ten hours of sleep but last night he only got nine and a half. He looked to his left, Chichi was already up. "That woman is a workaholic." He thought. The sweet aroma of pancakes filled his nostrils. "Mmmmmm, pancakes he said. Chichi spoils me; she didn't have to make pancakes." Goku got up and put on king kai's training uniform. He walked into the kitchen to find that it wasn't Chichi making pancakes, it was Gohan! "Gohan? What's up! This is quite a surprise!" said Goku. "Gohan decided to come over and visit us, said Chichi. He's such a good son!" Gohan turned around; he was wearing a pink, frilly apron that read: kiss the waitress. "Hey dad! How many pancakes do you want? Ten? Twenty?" "Just ten." said Goku. After about five hours Goku's pancakes were finally ready, which, ironically, he ate in about five seconds. " _Burp_ wow that was great, said Goku. You should consider a profession in cooking." "Hey dad, how about some sparring? I sort of need the exercise." Said Gohan. "Sure, said Goku. But take that apron off first."

Goku and Gohan flew off to the mountains where they were sure that no one was around for miles. Goku got into his battle stance but Gohan didn't. "What's wrong Gohan? I thought you wanted to spar." He said. "Well actually dad, I just said that so mom wouldn't get worried. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Said Gohan. "Really about what?" said Goku. "Well I had this weird dream last night, I was fighting this weird monster, but I was losing. Then I saw this, weird bright light and then… I woke up." "What! Really! I had the same exact dream! Said Goku.

A.N.: well this is the first chapter, it's gonna get a lot more exciting than this so don't worry.


	2. vegeta's discovery

**Chapter 2: vegeta's discovery**

"Kakarot!" a voice came from nearby, it was vegeta!

"Wha? Vegeta? What are you doing here?" vegeta landed on the cliff next to them.

"Kakarot! I must speak to you, alone!" Goku and vegeta both flew off to a desolate part of the mountains.

"Kakarot, have you had any strange dreams lately?" vegeta asked.

"Wha? You too vegeta? Man, this is starting to get strange, first Gohan, now you, this is weird."

"Hm, this is just as I feared. Kakarot, there is something about the saiyan race that you do not know about… the day of the saiyan." Goku had a very confused expression.

"The day of the saiyan? What's that?"

"The day of the saiyan is… well… I guess you could say that it's a saiyan holiday… a dark one. You see, exactly one million years ago, a saiyan named Goreka was crowned king, king of all saiyans."

"But wait, since you're prince of the saiyans… that would mean that Goreka is one of your ancestors, right?"

"Fortunately, no. you see, Goreka was a horrible and bloodthirsty king, even for the saiyan race, so the saiyans overthrew Goreka and crowned the head knight king."

"So, what does this have to do with us?" said Goku.

"If you would let me finish then I would tell you! sigh you see, Goreka swore on his death bed, that he would return, in exactly one million years, to slay all who betrayed him. And since you, your sons, trunks, pan, and I are the only saiyans left… well… it seems that there is no hope."

**A.N.: okay, I know that I promised that this would get more exciting but please just bear with me here, I promise that there will be some action soon.**


	3. the training begins

Chapter 3: the training begins

"Vegeta… when will this Goreka guy be coming here to earth?" said Goku.

"Well… according to the saiyan calendar, about four weeks earth time." Said Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta were silent for what seemed like hours. It was so quiet that you could hear the slithering of the snakes.

"Well, let's get started!" said Goku.

"Started with what?" Vegeta was confused.

"With training! We can't beat this guy if we don't get any stronger. And if he's as strong as you say he is we might actually have to find a way to go past super saiyan 4!" Vegeta was stunned.

"How could he be so confident?" he thought. "We're up against our strongest enemy yet and he doesn't even think once of it."

"Well, actually, first I'm going to go get Gohan, Goten, and Pan. You should go get Trunks, and we'll all meet at the lookout for training."

"Why the lookout?" said Vegeta.

"Because of the hyperbolic time chamber, duh!" he flew off towards the mountains where he left Gohan.

"Kakarot, you are the strangest person I know, but you're right, I'll go get Trunks." About an hour later everyone met up at the lookout.

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" said Goten. "How ya been?"

"Pretty good, I've been continuing my training; I can almost go super saiyan 3 now!"

"Alright guys, settle down, we need to get down to business." Said Goku "you all know why we're here so let's get to training!" Everyone joined together in a group cheer. This was it, the last of the saiyan race fighting to destroy the last of the evil that the universe had to offer.

**A.N.: okay, okay, I know, still no action but I promise you that the fighting will start next chapter.**


	4. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Chapter 4: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

The training was rigorous. One fatal blow after another put the fighters in tip top condition. (Also many, many senzu beans were used). "Okay guys let's take a break." Said Goku.

"Kakarot, we've been in here for about seven years." Said Vegeta. "How long would that be in earth's time?"

"About seven days." Said Goku. You see, in the hyperboli-

"I know about that!" said Vegeta "I just needed a reminder."

"Alright, let's do some sparring." Said Goku. "Let's see… how about, me vs. vegeta, Trunks vs. Pan, and Gohan vs. Goten." Pan looked at Goku with a very confused expression.

"But Grandpa." She said. "Trunks is a lot stronger than I am, and I can't go super saiyan yet."

"Don't worry Pan, you'll be fine." Said Goku. He leaned in close to her ear. "Besides, he's not all that tough; I think you can take him." Pan gave a small giggle.

"Okay grandpa." She got into a battle position and charged straight for trunks.

"Have fun!" said Goku. He looked at Gohan and Goten; they were both at super saiyan 2 and were shooting kamehameha waves at each other. Gohan seemed to be winning.

"You tired yet Goten? Do you want me to ease up?" said Gohan. Suddenly Goten disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and gave him a roundhouse kick.

"Nah, but do you want me to?" Goten was laughing so hard that he almost fell over. But before he got the chance a ki blast hit him right between the eyes.

"Looks like everyone's training hard." Said Goku. "Now, let's get started. He turned around to find that Vegeta was gone. "Huh? Vegeta? Vegeta! Where'd you go? Suddenly he heard a loud snoring coming from the entrance. Vegeta was fast asleep on a really comfy looking bed. "Man, Vegeta must be really tired; I've never seen him sleep through training before. Goku decided that he would just train on his own for awhile. "When he wakes up he's gonna be at full strength so I'd better warm up.

**A/N: Okay, a little bit of action here. Plz review!**


End file.
